Hero? That's No Fun
by God of Evil
Summary: What happens when you take a teen who only wants to have power, and freedom, and put them in a world where power decides your social standing? What happens when that person is addicted to the power provided, and is determined to rise to the top? What happens when that addiction starts to spiral out of control? "I never said I was a good person." Rated M for possible later material.
1. Chapter 1

You know, sitting in my room working on a last minute essay, the last thing I expected to happen was to see a bright flash of light before appearing in what I can only assume to be a form of purgatory. A talking floating orb claiming to be god just added to my confusion.

"I assume you have questions."

Noooooo, I expected this to happen.

"I can read your thoughts you know."

Really? The guy who supposedly created everything can read my thoughts.

"...Usually confusion or denial is what I'm faced with."

This is just my way of trying to process what happened.

"*Sigh* …The cause of all your deaths I will admit was my fault."

"How?"

"Oh? So he does speak."

"I'm doing it out of habit."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I played with a little bit of electricity and one of you're more… radical countries took it as an act of war from an opposing one. One attack was all it took for humanity to wipe itself out."

"Can't say I'm surprised honestly."

"Not much the optimist are you?"

"I see optimism as a form of closing your eyes and telling yourself 'it's all gonna be ok'."

"Hm, usually one has a harder life to come to that conclusion, from what I've seen yours had no real problems."

"I've not experienced as much as I've seen what humanity is capable of."

"...Well, back to the topic at hand. I have decided to give all of humanity a second chance, giving each individual who deserves it or at least hasn't done anything horrible, a chance to relive in the world they cho-"

"My Hero Academia."

"That was quick"

"I was listening to Odd Future when I died, so I'm in the mood."

"Very well, I can grant one request. Nothing too great like ruling the world, but something."

"Give me a quirk, a fitting one, strong as well."

"That is an easy request. Have a nice life, a full one at least."

"Hah, as long as you don't make the same mistake it should be."

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was looking up at a clear blue sky with the sound of bustling traffic around me. As I stood up, I realized I was planted in the middle of an alley. Standing up and looking down revealed me to be wearing what I was wearing when I died. A plain gray T-shirt, simple jeans, and sneakers. God was even nice enough to give me my dad's old leather jacket. One thing that stood out the most was how pale my skin had become. What am I? A vampire? I mean I was pale before, but this is much worse, sickly almost.

Whatever, I can only assume that it's something to do with my quirk. I'll figure that out after I know where I am. Then again, I never bothered to memorize the names of the cities in the anime. I only really watched because my friend forced me to.

Leaving the alley showed what I can only assume to be a type of market area, I think. I don't know, I never really did anything involving Japan besides watch anime and read up on samurai. I better just stop standing around, the last thing I need is people wondering why a 17 year old is just standing outside an alley looking lost.

Walking down the side-walk just proved my thinking about the district, there were a lot of stores and markets around here. Now, I needed a plan of action. I could go see if I could join U.A. as some late bloomer or something. That however, posed two issues that I would rather not deal with. First, I have no record, it's not like I can just go up to Nezu, "Oh hey, I'm a reincarnate and I am ready to fight the baddies and save everyone ever!". Second, I don't want to be a "good" guy. In my old world, it was a fact that no matter how strong you got, how many martial arts you learned, nothing wins against a bullet. Even Dictators were not immune to this factor, not taking into account it was cheap power.

Here though, here I can be strong, I've tasted power before. It wasn't anything amazing or great, but I knew the moment I had it I became addicted to the idea of true power. Power where no one can stop me, power where I am the deciding factor regardless of what others say. I'm a "bad" person for thinking this way, but who cares. When I reach the top, why am I gonna care about what others think? The weak die and the strong live, an old saying, but nonetheless true and I'm gonna be the strongest by any means necessary or at least one's I'm comfortable with. I still have some morals, as little as they are.

That's thinking ahead though, for now I need to figure out my quirk and gauge its strength. It was as I was thinking of a plan, heard the people talking around me, more accurately I could understand them. Gonna have to thank God when I die again, this would have been troublesome otherwise. I should probably figure out where I am, and then when I am.

"Excuse me," I say to a passing businessman. "Do you know where I might find U.A. High school?"

"Oh, just go down the road, make a left, go for about 5 blocks, make a right and you're there."

I was hoping he would mention which city I'm in, but I guess I'll have to figure that out later. "Thank you."

After walking away and following the directions, sure enough there was U.A. in all of its glory. The place grinding out my future opponents, and currently full of reporters. That was all the information I needed. I couldn't stop the malicious grin from forming on my face after seeing that. If I am when I think I am, then that means All Might is out of commission for the day. This is the perfect time to learn and train my abilities, and I have just the idea on how to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, this is something that's been in my head for a bit. I got tired of all the goody two shoes who joined U.A. and I wanted more stories about a "villain". So in the words of the mighty Thanos "Fine, I'll do it myself."**

**I will admit I am not perfect, I still have a lot to ****learn. Chapters will be longer, the only reason why this is so short is because it is late and I need to go to bed. Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed what little I have made so far and give me feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Money

A quirk is a physical ability someone possesses to give them extraordinary powers. When they say physical, they mean it acts as a muscle. I can feel my quirk focused on my hands, so I can only assume that is the activation point. Now I just need to figure out what my quirk is.

Trying to activate it against the wall of the alley I was in had so far shown no results. That's fine… no it actually isn't. My quirk is everything, if I can't activate it, what chance do I stand in this world. *GROWL* Great, now I'm hungry. I guess I can continue after I get something to ea- I have no money. Just another goal to add to the list I guess.

Time to abuse the altruism of this world. Wasn't hard to find an old rusty pipe near one of the dumpsters, now I just feel like some thug. Well, I guess all the greats start somewhere. After going a bit deeper in the alley, making sure to stay just within earshot of the walkway, it was time to enact my plan.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Not long after yelling that I could hear a pair footsteps running down the alleyway, too easy. When the footsteps were right around the corner, I simply stuck the pipe out about head level and the work did itself. The rusty weapon went flying out of my hands from the impact, but so did my victim. A simple man wearing casual clothes landed on his back, his face now bloodied and groaning in pain. Honestly, I was surprised he was still conscious. Not for long, a couple of stomps and he was out. Checking his pockets, revealed him to be carrying about 3,200 yen. I can't tell if that is a lot or not, but it will have to do for now.

Getting back on the side-walk and blending in with the crowd wasn't hard at all. Even with all the altruism in this world, people still usually stick to themselves. I decided to go to a ramen stand after acquiring my new funds, blame it on the Naruto fan still in me.

"Welcome," I was greeted by a simple middle aged man behind the counter. "Have a seat and I will be with you in a moment."

True to his word, not long after sitting down he arrived in front of me.

"What can I getcha?"

"A miso ramen is all I'll have."

"Coming right up, that will be 800 yen."

I gave him his money and didn't have to wait long before a bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. I've never had ramen before, let alone having to ever use chopsticks. It must have been entertaining to watch me fumble with these, because I could hear ramen guy chuckling behind his hand.

"Here, let me show you."

He grabbed his own pair of chopsticks, and showed me how to position my hands around the two wooden rods. It felt awkward holding them the "right" way, but I guess it's something I'll get used to in time. The food wasn't bad, it was edible and that's all that matters.

When I grabbed the bowl to pass it back, my hand or more specifically my quirk acted up. Before I was able to acknowledge my quirk was there, like knowing you arm is still attached. Now it felt like when that same arm is holding something, I couldn't explain it. Of course I acted on this immediately, and I felt a pulling sensation from my hand. The moment I did, the liquids still in the porcelain froze solid. It wasn't much, so the man said nothing and took it without any complaints.

That little interaction gave me a more than useful clue as to what my quirk is. And with that came a new wave of disappointment, I guess that it also explains why my skin is so pale. But seriously, I asked for a strong quirk, why does it feel like the bastard child of Todoroki and Shigaraki. So I can freeze liquids by touching them, guess that tells me what God thinks of my personality.

I'm going to have to find a way to- Oh ho. It was so hard to suppress the almost manic laughing fit I felt when I was walking out of the stand. I wonder… the human body is made of liquid, and I was able to freeze the broth through the bowl. Could I freeze someone's blood or organs solid just by touching them. Nevermind, I guess I'm not as disappointed as I was before. Even some of the hardest hitters, if I can just get close and graze their skin I WIN! This is going to require some testing, I could play it safe and practice for a bit or… I could just go and throw myself into the fire and see how I fair. Fortune favors the brave as they say.

* * *

It was pretty cheap to buy a simple All Might mask, and if my hunch was right the U.S.J. incident should be going down right about now. So that's a nice distraction to draw heroes away from what I'm about to do. I had my mask on, the pipe I used earlier,and a duffle bag full of bottled water(which cost me the rest of my money).

I walked right up to door to Mustafu Bank, and took a deep breath. I've come this far… no going back. This was my first step down the road of greatness. I took out one of the water bottles from my bag, put it in my left hand with the pipe in my right. The moment I walked in the, guard immediately knew what was going on. By the time he reached for his gun, I had already thrown the rusty makeshift weapon at him. I immediately grabbed the nearest person, a young woman in her twenties from the looks of it. I raised my left hand and froze the bottle of water for all to see.

"LISTEN UP! Incase you didn't figure it out yet, I am robbing this bank. If I see any police or heroes show up during my visit, this woman's life is compensation. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

The nods of yes was all I needed to know I shouldn't have any unwanted company. I walked over to the nearest teller with my new hostage in tow, "Take me to the vault."

The man behind the counter nodded with his hands raised, and stepped out to take me to the back. I didn't like leaving my hostages alone, but I can trust they won't do anything stupid. The vault door was just like I imagined, big and made of the highest grade steel. I looked to the teller, "Can you open it?"

"N-No, only the manager can and he's out today."

He might be lying, but that doesn't matter. I need to test out my powers anyway. I threw him my duffle bag full of water, "Dowse the vault with all of the water in the bag, and make sure it gets everywhere."

"What are you going to do?"

I tightened my grip around the woman's throat, "It would be wise not to ask anymore pointless questions."

He quickly went to work after that. When it was completely covered in the clear liquid I walked up to it, still holding my hostage, and put one hand on the vault. That pulling sensation came back and sure enough the water froze and, like all water when it freezes, it expanded. With a loud crash and the groaning of metal, the vault door fell forward, freed from the joints holding it in place. When I looked around the rim of the entrance, I saw what was left of the lock, now shattered and frozen. The real sight however, was the stacks of cash lying in front of me. I approached and entered, I turned to the poor employee behind me, "Fill the bag."

He didn't question me this time, and before I knew it, I had a bag bursting with cash. I could barely contain my glee, but I can celebrate later. I led the two souls back to the lobby, strapped the duffle to my side, and looked to my glorious audience. "Thank you for cooperating with me on this day, why I enjoyed myself so much I might come back at some point. Until then this is what is going to happen, you all will remain here while I leave with this woman. When she returns, then you may call the cops or not, I don't care."

"How do we know you won't just kill her?" one of my, oh so adorable hostages replied.

"You don't," I could hear her whimper in my grasp, "Your just gonna have to hope I keep my word, if everything goes smoothly she will be back in no time."

And with that I was out of the door, void of police or heroes. A few shortcuts through alleys, and when I thought that I was far enough, I let the woman go. I must have truly been terrifying because she almost immediately started to sprint off. "Hey!" I called

She stopped and turned to look at me. I reached into the bag, took out a stack of cash, and tossed it in her direction. She stumbled a bit to catch it, and looked at me with a face of shock. "W-What is thi-"

"You're cut."

"My cut?"

"Those who benefit me, will receive benefit in return. Do what you want with it, keep it, turn it in, it's your cut."

With that I turned the corner, tossed away the mask, and now I've got to find a place to stash the money. I'm not worried about fingerprints, I mean I have no identification here so that's a bonus. My goal should be to find a place to stay for now, that will allow me to have a place to sleep, and a place to keep my earnings.

* * *

Finding an apartment wasn't hard, especially one that doesn't ask questions. I give the landlord a fat stack of cash, and he doesn't say a word, gives me my key and I now have a place to stay. Opening the door to my new flat on the second floor, I can see it's neither amazing or terrible. One bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom,and a living space. Everything I need to live. I set the bag on the ground, and sat against the wall. I am going to have to go get furniture tomorrow, for now I am tired. It's been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: So I said the chapters will get longer, and they will. I am a lazy person, but my goal is to meet every chapter number in words. What I mean is chp 1 = 1k words, chp 2 = 2k words etc. at least until I'm able to pump out at least 4,000 words a chapter. If you enjoyed leave a review, if you didn't enjoy please don't just flame. I will see you all in the next update.**


	3. Problems

**A/N: Now I know what you're thinking 'GOE where is the 3000 word chapter? What took so long?'**

**I was at my lodge over the weekend and it has no internet, nor pc to type on. The reason its not 3000 words is because I need to get homework done because I ****procrastinated. But do not fret, next chapter should be out in 2-3 days with 4000 words, granted nothing goes wrong.**

**Spoiler warning: There is a manga spoiler hinted at towards the end of the chapter, nothing to major though.**

* * *

Sleeping on the floor wasn't as bad as I thought, then again, my back begged to differ. Looking out my window revealed it to be early morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. I don't know how long I have until the sports festival, but it will probably be announced some time soon. I should probably get a T.V. so I don't miss the announcement. I'll do it when I get some furniture and my other necessities, including clothes. I don't like wearing the same thing a second day. I'm also gonna need a shower.

*Sigh* "So much to do…"

Pocketing some cash from my bag (not too much, I don't want to look suspicious). I headed out to get the supplies I needed. Arriving at just a simple electronics store, I saw they held there T.V.s in the back. When I got closer, I saw the news was on, looks like my heist had come up. I was just going to ignore it but…

"The culprit behind the robbery of Mustafu Bank is still at large,"

At this, a picture came onto the screen. A young man, obviously a teenager, with raven black hair, green eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket… WHAT!? HOW?!

"Saikyo Yowaikara was last seen fleeing the scene of the crime wearing an All Might mask. If you see this individual, do not hesitate to call a local hero, and please stay as far as possible from this villian. His quirk is known as Molecular Acceleration, and can freeze liquids solid by touching them; taking the energy from the molecules into his own body."

Well, at least I know my name and quirk now. I didn't even know I had a name, how did-

"I have decided to give all of humanity a second chance."

...Now I understand, how can someone start life in any world without identification? I can only assume God gave I.D. to everyone by default. I didn't see this ahead of time, and it has cost me dearly.

* * *

Retreating back to my apartment was possibly one of the most stressful points in both my lives. I had to duck behind alleys, and take the back ways. At this point I can only hope no one saw me and reported me to any heroes. I can't fight heroes the way I am now, I don't have any skills or much experience with my quirk. If a hero finds me I'm going to be easy pickings. What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I'M SCREWED! SHIT SHIT SHI-

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

This is not the time to freak out, ok I just have to remain calm. I went to the door and looked through the eye hole expecting the worst. I couldn't hold back my relief when I saw it was just the landlord. I opened the door and the moment I saw that grin, I knew something was up.

"You caused quite a ruckus uptown I hear." he said with a smug tone, cocky bastard.

"Nothing too major, why?"

"It would look bad for business if it was found out I was hiding a villian in my building. But with the right motivation, I might continue to allow it."

"How much?"

"All of it."

Greedy bastard. "Why all?"

"You gotta understand, as a businessman I am running a huge risk here, if you get caught I could lose my land."

"Fine, wait here."

I went into the bedroom where I left my money and returned moments later, "Here," I held it out to him.

The moment I dropped it into his hands I acted, tackling him to the ground and threw my hands around his head.

"What are you-"

He didn't get to finish before the effects started to show, I sucked the energy right out of the water in his blood. To put it simply, I froze the blood in his brain. He was dead by the time I let go, no one takes my money, consequences be damned. Now I need to find another place to lay low, and hopefully find someway to get a disguise. I dragged the corpse into the apartment and now I'll wait till nightfall to move out.

* * *

I waited until about midnight just to be sure. They will probably find his body later, I made sure to wipe everything I touched so I shouldn't be linked to the murder… I hope. Walking the streets at night was unnerving to say the least. I found myself jumping at every little noise or movement I saw. I don't know where to go from here, some would probably say to join the League of Villains, but I would like to avoid that if possible. I like my freedom, that and I would rather not work under All for One. I don't need to get caught up in his schemes. I would also have to kill heroes, which is something I would like to avoid if possible. Despite me being a "bad" guy I like some heroes (specifically All Might). Killing heroes also paints a huge target on my back, a target I'm not ready for

After wandering for what felt like hours, I ended up at the edge of town. An area filled with what looked to be abandoned warehouses. Filthy and cliche, but it would have to do for now. I opened the door to the first one I saw and like I predicted it was filthy. No one was here thankfully, and there were some pieces of cloth lying around that I could maybe use as a makeshift blanket. ...Shigaraki's crew was looking more and more appealing.

I let out a sigh as I lied on an old musty box, not exactly comfortable, but it would have to do. Life on the run sucked. I wonder if I can find Giran tomorrow? Maybe he can give me a place to stay. He'll probably want me to join the LoV. Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Maybe I can work on my quirk while I'm here. I remember my friend saying something about "Quirk awakening" or something like that, I didn't really pay attention due to spoilers, now I wish I had. Something that's been bugging me is what that reporter said. Molecular acceleration… yet if anything I'm decelerating the speed at which the molecules move. Only way that name can make sense is if she is using the general term for acceleration and not meaning to speed up. If that is the case, I should be able to heat things up by replacing the pulling sensation with a pushing one. By pulling I take the energy from the molecule, by pushing I put energy into it making it move faster. I'm glad I was able to pass chemistry, or I probably wouldn't have thought of this. It's still just a theory though, so there is only one way to find out.

I stood in front of the wall of the warehouse, rust coated the metal showing signs of age and lack of care. I rested my palm on the metallic surface, closed my eyes and began to try to concentrate on replacing the pulling sensation with a pushing one instead. I was hoping that I could maybe heat up the molecules of the metal enough to melt, seeing as they are solid and lack water I can't exactly freeze them. At first I thought I could only freeze water, but I think that is just the default state of my quirk. I mean, my quirk is called 'Molecular Acceleration' not 'Water Cooler', so I would imagine it applies to all molecules.

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like hours and I still had yet to make progress. Next thing I knew the sun was rising, so much had happened in the past two days and all I had to show for it was a bag of money I couldn't use, and a criminal record. I sighed as I sat down on the dirty floor… what am I going to do? I don't know how to contact the LoV let alone Giran, I'm still opposed to joining, but anything is better than this. Hell, I would have tried to join U.A. if I knew this was going to happen. Now, I'm tired, hungry, alone, and I have nothing but the clothes on my back and the money in my bag.

"You know, when I was told to track you down, I thought it would be harder."

I almost had a heart attack; turning around to face the voice, I saw someone I didn't expect to find easily. With a missing tooth, and a cancer stick in his mouth, Giran himself walked out of the shadows of the warehouse. I didn't know if this was God's doing or not, but I'll have to thank him later.

"And just who might you be?" I'll have to play dumb for now if I want any chance of getting out of this mess.

"Just someone who might have what you're looking for."

"Money?"

"Ha! Looks like you're well off in that area already. I'm talking more along the lines of leaving this dump, maybe you would be willing to join the group I'm working for?"

Like I said before, I would rather avoid the League… but I have no choice here. He doesn't need to know that though, "Oh? And what does this group do?"

"You heard of the U.S.J. incident, correct?"

Technically no, as I didn't watch enough of the news to see the report on the U.S.J. He didn't need to know that either, "Of course, are you implying you work for them?"

"Correct, and we are currently recruiting, if you're interested."

"What benefit do I get out of joining?"

"Well for one, you can leave this dump. Second, we can provide for most items you may need, as long as you do you're job, of course."

Besides All for One, I have no reason to refuse, "Fine, and how are we going to get to where we need to go?"

"Simple," He looked down at his phone, pressed a couple buttons. The next thing I knew there was a black portal next to where he was standing, "Same way I got here." With that he turned around and walked right in.

I could only shake my head as I walked over to the portal, *Sigh* "Fortune favors the brave…"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to ask you guys a question, how would you feel about a pairing for the OC, if yes leave a comment on a pairing you would like to see. If no, feel free to tell me so. **

**If you enjoyed leave me a review, because I like reading them. If you didn't feel free to tell me what to work on (don't flame plz)**


End file.
